


Duck, Duck, Goose

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small, deleted scene from Uskerty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, Duck, Goose

DOUGLAS: This is Martin. Martin is a man who would like to discover which of a truckload of geese has swallowed a valuable ring. Martin, this is Gerry. Gerry is a man who wishes he could get more use out of his metal-detecting gate. Perhaps you two could have a profitable discussion.  
GERRY: Oh, grand!  
ARTHUR: Oh, I know! We can play duck, duck, goose!  
DOUGLAS: How is that going to help, Arthur? Do you think patting each of them on the head will make the culprit spit out the ring?   
ARTHUR: No, I just thought it would be a fun way picking out which one to send through the security gate. But when I think of it, maybe it's a bit silly. They're all geese and that would make the game, goose, goose, goose and then how would we know who to pick?.  
MARTIN: I don't have time for this! I want to find my father's ring!  
ARTHUR: And you can have fun doing that.  
DOUGLAS: Very, well, Arthur, but I think we'll leave this to Martin and Gerry.  
ARTHUR: Awww.  
DOUGLAS: Come on, little duck, you can do the commentary of the first annual Kilkenny's Who has the ring championship.  
ARTHUR: Brilliant!

**Author's Note:**

> Written during creativity night in the fandot chat.  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.


End file.
